Born To Fly
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Sequel to Bahamas. Follows Nikki and Christine through the beginning of their married life together and as they decide to take the next steps in their relationship. Will things be as simple and trouble free as they hope? Are they Born To Fly? ON BREAK. WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEW YEAR :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hello again everyone :3 here's the first part to the sequel to 'Bahamas'. Sorry there's been a slight delay in posting, I got caught up in updating other fics and writing one-shots. It's not essential that you've read 'Bahamas' before reading this as this was originally a separate idea but I've adapted it slightly and decided that it'd fit quite well. I hope you like this first instalment, I'd love to hear what you think. Updates will be as regular as possible. :) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 1<p>

Perched contently on her side of the double bed, cross legged with the fuzzy duvet tucked snuggly around herself and nursing a steamy mug of hot chocolate, Nikki's cornflower-blue orbs were fixated completely on the television, concentrating intensely on the program. Her wife - Christine - was downstairs in the lounge, focusing on a stack of paperwork that required her entire attention and rapid completion.

The two females had officially got married properly three weeks ago and had recently returned from their honeymoon in the Greek Islands over the Easter holidays. Now back at work, Christine still headmistress and Nikki as her deputy alongside Simon, the demand to catch up and regain control of the piling paperwork was essential. The brunette had finished her marking and lesson planning, so had padded upstairs to their bedroom.

She raised the mug of warm cocoa to her lips and inhaled the rich chocolatey aroma that tickled her nostrils teasingly and inhaled a tiny sip, eyes still hooked with excitement to the TV. Her orbs didn't even flicker a millimetre as the bedroom door creaked open and Christine entered, presumably having completed her outstanding files. The blonde exchanged her work attire for pyjamas and slipped beneath the covers, snaking her arms around Nikki's slender waist, "Hey,"

"Hi," The former army captain's pitch was muted, concentration glued to the program she was studying with gratification. She didn't want to miss a single second, learning some important tips in silence, noting them mentally.

"I've been thinking-" Before Christine was able to terminate her sentence, her wife interrupted her hastily, tone fuelled with spirited exasperation combined with zealous anticipation.

"Shhh! The Great British Bake Off's on! Paul and Mary are just trying their final bakes. Then it's time to see who's going to be leaving!" She was fired with enthusiasm for the cooking show despite the detail that her skills in the kitchen were truly awful.

The older female tilted her head up as she perceived Mary and Paul tasting the bakes from the contestants, "What did they have to bake?" She inquired curiously, trying to decipher the pastry creations.

"Can't you tell? Eclairs." Nikki informed jokingly, although she personally thought that the eclairs did appear rather eclair-ish. She then pressed her index finger against Christine's lips to prevent her from speaking again as Sue Perkins and Mel were about to reveal the star baker and then the unlucky sole who would be leaving the competition. The English teacher could taste their tension and nerves as they were anxiously kept in an evil suspense.

The brunette grunted morosely, clicking the television off from the remote and depositing the control and empty mug on her bedside table, sliding down under the covers, "Martha was my favourite, I was rooting for her to win." She muttered grumpily, learning that the youngest baker was the latest to be eliminated.

Christine exhaled a delicate, suppressed laugh as the woman that was her best friend pouted melancholy. Inclining forward and gently pulling her further into her cosy embrace, she pecked her lips, brushing a loose lock of chestnut-coloured hair from her face to reveal her radiant orbs that beamed with lust and passion.

A graceful sigh hovered from Nikki's lips as she settled in her wife's adoring hold, "You said earlier that you'd been thinking. What about?" She queried with a melodious whisper, "I know how dangerous it can be when you think." A tantalising smirk danced on her contours but all her tormenting earned her was a playful slap.

The head teacher recalled the topic she had intended to introduce into discussion with her lover and now that she had obtained her full attention - instead of sharing with the bake off - she was satisfied that she could enlighten her into her thoughts. The placid and tranquil ambience was also perfect, "Well, I was just thinking that the house is really quiet..." Her voice was a murmur tainted with faint anxieties at the reaction she would receive.

Nikki didn't respond immediately, contemplating a couple of thoughts momentarily. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed with the blonde. They had a spacious home with only the two of them living there; everything was so immaculate and methodical. And quiet. _Dead_. "Mm, I agree. I suppose it is rather quiet. Are you suggesting that we get a cat or a dog?"

No. No, that wasn't accurately what Christine had originally had in mind. Precisely not. She had been hoping for a more traditional answer. But it was evident that perhaps the brunette wasn't quite thinking the same, or hadn't cottoned on to her subtle hint. Pursing her lips together subsequently to subconsciously chewing her bottom lip, she figured she had no other option but to elaborate, "Uhm, well...a dog or cat of some sort would be nice...but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking more of a baby, like what most couples think about after marriage." Her manner faded into a feeble purr of nerves.

"Christine, I never had you down as a traditionalist." She mocked before allowing the whole details to process properly. A baby. Christine wanted a baby. Her emotions were mixed. There will still snippets of information that she hadn't confided in her wife. "A baby...who would carry it? Me or you?" She was cognisant that this probably wasn't the most sensible response, but the answer to that question would either settle her or make her more edgy.

The blonde shrugged, "I was thinking you." She still wasn't certain of how Nikki was feeling, she was good at concealing her emotions and feelings; she couldn't really decipher anything from her expressions and body language.

Nikki nodded, "okay," She didn't have anything constructive to say, engulfed by her thoughts and secrets. Pecking her wife's lips, she settled down to sleep. Tomorrow another day at Waterloo Road awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them! Some of you are suspecting Nikki may not want a baby, maybe she does, maybe she doesn't ;) it will all become clear in the upcoming chapters! I hope you enjoy this update. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 2<p>

Nikki's concentration was negligible, her mind engaged elsewhere than where it should have been; teaching the PRU English. She had merely opened a document containing some questions regarding a novel and projected it onto the smart board, instructing the ruthless kids to read the designated text and answer the set of questions. It was an easy and indolent option - a teaching method she detested - but she didn't feel like applying her focus to Dickens.

An uncomfortable and perturbed ambience was hovering densely over Nikki and Christine. All related to the baby idea. The blonde was cursing herself for ever introducing the topic in the first place, coveting to just have her cherished relationship back to normal. Nikki was quiet - perhaps solitary - and to a certain extent uneasy, she was speaking and contently being civil but her bubbly glint had vanished.

Shattered and irritable. A baby. Christine wanted them to have a baby. Her to carry the infant. The thoughts swirled persistently and angrily in her head. Combined with concealed coverts. She desired to make her wife happy, that was all she had ever wanted to do. And always aspired to do. That included having a child despite her own personal fears and doubts, and reluctance to the entire prospect.

She twirled her blue-inked pen between her fingers pointlessly, staring at the repeated action of the object that was acting as a trivial distraction. Her attention was suddenly captured by the exasperated drone for Rhiannon Salt's voice followed by Gabriella's posh and exclusive accent. Dropping her pen, she addressed the pair, "Gabby, why are you out of your seat? Go sit down and stop distracting Rhiannon. You should be getting on with the work on the board and I do recall stating you did so in silence." She commanded with an authoritative manner, in no mood for the teenagers disruptive behaviour. Why was Gabriella even here, Nikki didn't recall anything regarding her.

"It's Gabriella, Miss. This work is _so_ easy, it's hardly stimulating." The Wark offspring corrected bluntly, loathing her name being shortened to something so average, common and tacky.

"_Gabriella_, why are you even in here?" The brunette was perplexed at to the reason the affluent teen was present and attending her class. She had received no advanced warning that she would be joining the pupil referral unit - and to her knowledge had no basis for her to actually be removed from mainstream lessons. Gabriella was an over achieving student the school were honoured to have; the PRU was designed for under achieving kids.

The pretty teen shrugged, "Mrs Mulgrew put me in here." She stated sincerely, returning for her rightful seat, sighing dramatically as she raised her phone from the table with her perfectly manicured fingers, flicking innocently through her messages.

"Put your phone away, you know the rules, no phones in class." Christine hadn't informed her of this important change, "Oh," she muttered mutedly and began doodling on a piece of scrap paper.

"Didn't she tell you, _Nikki_?" She smirked slyly, ingenuously calling the former army captain Nikki as though she had the right to address her teacher by her first name despite evidently knowing better. Everyone had become conscious of the head teacher and deputies relationship although they were always strictly professional at the school. Her phone didn't move an inch, secure in her grasp, "No. I need something to entertain me. Besides, the content is actually quite interesting. A little birdie tells me that Kevin's been sleeping with another girl; tall, skinny, brunette and much more classy than Dynasty." She shot a cunning glare at Dynasty who was ready to rear already having grudges with the wealthy girl.

Nikki regained her equilibrium swiftly and marched over to the blonde who was adding to her foul mood, "That's enough, Gabriella. It's Miss Boston to you. This is now confiscated and you can have it back at the end of the day." She had to stamp her poise and assertion from the very beginning, swiping the phone from Gabriella's hands and returning to her desk, grateful as the bell rung indicating that it was now break time.

As her class filed out the room, the brunette locked the door and paced to Christine's office to learn about why Gabriella Wark had been placed in the referral unit. As she entered her wife's confined yet modern office, she perceived the blonde perched at her desk with body language that signified she was flustered and aggravated. They may have been finding each others company a little awkward, but she still cared deeply for her lover. "What's wrong?" She queried, concluding the Gabriella situation could wait.

"Simon and his bloody resilience education!" She huffed as she massaged her throbbing temples in hope for some soothing effect.

The deputy frowned, "Don't you think it's a good idea? It offers more opportunities for those kids who are less suited to academic stuff." It was her honest opinion to the new scheme that Simon was zealous to introduce permanently as part of the curriculum.

"I do think it's a good idea and seems to be having positive effect but I wish he would shut up about it. He can't take small steps, he just wants to get way ahead of himself! All he keeps going on about is the camp he wants to arrange in the summer, it's only April!"

"I'll have a word with him." Nikki replied and leant against the edge of Christine's desk, "I came to ask you about Gabriella Wark, she's been in the PRU this morning - definitely making her presence known. Did I miss something?"

"That's my fault, sorry." Christine sighed, remembering that she had forgotten to inform her other deputy about the joint decision her and Simon had decided with everything that was currently happening.

The brunette nodded, "Is there a specific reason? She hardly fits the criteria as an under achieving student. She's the complete opposite of that."

"Academically, she's way ahead of our other pupils and because she's not learning anything new, she's started yo become disruptive and making a nuisance of herself which is hindering others education. The PRU creates schemes to fit each child's individual requirements, so the idea was that we set her some challenging work to motivate her and she can't distract people in there because we all know you will keep her in line." She explained and sipped a mouthful of her lukewarm coffee.

"Okay, I'll get it sorted as soon as possible." Nikki nodded, rising to her feet and ambling to the door. Hand clasped around the metal handle - a contrast to her clammy palm - she paused and pirouetted around on her feet, chewing her lip subconsciously, "About this baby thing...I'm not against it or anything, I was just wondering if you could be the one to carry the baby?" She questioned with apprehension. She would be more enthusiastic to the concept and warm to it more if Christine was the one to carry the child.

Christine allowed her orbs to engage with Nikki's dazzling eyes, "It would be better if you carried the baby, purely because you are the other side - _correct_ _side_ - of forty to me. If I was to go through with it, there would be more risks and most certainly complications. The pregnancy would more likely be more straightforward and easy for you."

"I'm not that young, but I understand." She could relate to Christine's logic but it didn't make things any simpler for her. She just wanted to make her wife happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Not the most exciting update, but there will be drama coming soon in a couple of chapters._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 3<p>

"Alright everyone settle down please." The no nonsense teacher addressed the pupil referral unit with a poised manner as she entered the classroom, a bunch of folders propped under her arm. She allowed the mechanised door to bang shut as she paced to her desk, depositing the files, "Save the chatter for after school, I know I'm a few minutes late but that's no excuse."

Smart board controls in her clutch as she projected the lesson file from her laptop to the large screen, she sharply pirouetted around, "Gabriella, that includes yo-" she paused abruptly, her gaze locking on the human's presence that was unwelcome. Barry Barry. She never did discover the outcome to the theft he had committed, all she was conscious of was that he had returned every single penny of the cash he had stolen from his sister's funds for America. His mother had chucked him out.

"Barry, what the hell are you doing in here?" She hissed with assertion. She wondered why the other Barry sibling wasn't generating a drama at her brother's appearance. Glancing briefly around the PRU, she recalled that Dynasty was with Simon for resilience education. He wasn't the slightest bit bothered, rocking on the chair, his tongue lightly licking his lips.

Gabriella scowled, "Don't speak to him like that." Her posh accent was pure innocence, she then rotated so she was facing Barry, flicking her angelic locks over her shoulder, "You've come to keep me company haven't you?" She pressed her glossy lips against her boyfriends tentatively.

Nikki rolled her sparkling orbs, "Barry, you know you have absolutely no right to be in this school, so I'm politely asking you to leave now."

"No. Stay, please." The wealthy adolescent fluttered her thick eyelashes that were coated with fine layers of jet black mascara. She positioned her hand on Barry's shoulder, glaring maliciously at her teacher.

"Gabriella, you are already on extremely thin ice because of your behaviour. It should be in your interests to get in my good books." The former army captain's northern accent was thick, "You have work to be getting on with, you can see Mr Barry in your own time, not mine. I doubt anyone else would be too delighted at your presence, so out now Barry." It wasn't a request, a direct instruction. She stamped her authority with her tone, in no mood to be irritated. Today wasn't a good day anyway without her adding her irrational behaviour.

With a smug smirk plastered across his face, Barry rose to his feet and pecked his girlfriend's lips, "Alright, I'm goin'." he raised his hand in defence, "Wouldn't want ya to get in trouble would we Gabs? Besides, I've been in one of Boston's lessons way too many times, they're dead boring. See ya later babes!" And with that he departed.

Gabriella glared at Nikki, evidently not satisfied with the outcome, "I don't even want to learn about Shakespeare anyway." She then hurled herself to her feet and stormed out, in search of something more interesting to do.

Fortunately, the other students seemed to have fathomed that Miss Boston wasn't in the most forgiving or tolerating mood and therefore chose to obey her commands. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, enjoy the rest of the day." She dismissed the PRU and flopped down onto her chair, propping her elbows on the desk and burying her face in her hands.

"Are you ready?"

Nikki jumped with a start, she hadn't heard Christine enter. Lifting her head up, she nodded, "Yeah." Her attempt to sound normal and composed had failed, faltering over the simple one word response.

"Is something wrong?" Christine's smile descended into a concerned frown. Her wife was usually so in control and very rarely did her pupils break through her durable barrier.

"Gabriella Wark; she's still testing me. I honestly don't think there is much more we can do for her, no matter what we do she throws it back at us. This afternoon, she bought her boyfriend into lesson. You wouldn't even believe who he is." She still hadn't deciphered how the pair were actually together, they were hardly a suspected combination.

"Well, we'll soon be reviewing her time in the PRU and the outcomes it's influenced. But if Waterloo Road can't help her, then I'm not sure anyone can. And try me?"

"Barry Barry."

"The Barry Barry?" Christine stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm serious."

The blonde peered at her watch, "Come on, we best get going. Don't worry about what's happening here, let's just focus on us for the rest of today." Her brewing excitement wasn't mutual.

* * *

><p>It was a month subsequently to there original chat about having a baby. They had chosen a private clinic for Nikki's IVF treatment for a few reasons. And elected to wait a month so they could discuss the idea further and for the brunette to stop consuming alcohol and anything else that could possibly - despite the risks being incredibly low - effect their baby if it was still in her system. Avoiding complications was essential.<p>

Nikki tapped her foot anxiously against the cheap, linoleum floor of the clinic; a subtle noise radiating out from the movement. Nervous was an understatement. She was apprehensive of the whole prospect, but she comprehended that she was just going to have to hope for the best.

Her wife interlaced her own hand around the brunette's, squeezing reassuringly; comfort. "I know you'll never admit it, but I can see that you're nervous and scared."

"I'm not." She retorted instantly. Christine was right though, with both aspects, she was nervous and scared but refused to confess. "I'm just a little apprehensive, and stressed because of the day I've had. This is a big deal for me. It feels weird I guess, I could be pregnant in a month." She shrugged; her emotions were a blur.

"It's understandable." Christine sympathised, "Try not to worry though, it's going to be okay."

The English teacher just nodded, it didn't make things any simpler for her though. Her cornflower-blue orbs tainted with tension flickered around the waiting room, perceiving all the other - heterosexual - couples. That made her feel even more uncomfortable, she had convinced herself that they were staring and whispering about her and Christine. All the women appeared younger than her too.

The decor was rather bland, and perhaps _cold_; a tacky linoleum surfaced floor, white washed walls adorned with posters regarding IVF. Nikki fidgeted in her plastic chair, wherever she gazed there were no consolations. Positivity was absence.

"Nicola Boston?"

Nikki inhaled a quick breath, stealing a final glance at Christine for desperate assurance. She shakily regained her equilibrium, clutching her wife's hand, and followed the doctor into a private room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Again, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this part, I apologise in advance that I am rubbish at writing fluff._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 4<p>

Nikki clambered into the cosy, king-sized bed, adjusting the bedding to her own comfort so she could relish the heat the blanket generated against her silky skin. The room was snug, an intimate aura hovering in the air; bedside lamps glowing a subtle yellow, radiating adequate light. "What are you doing?" Her voice reverberated the chamber melodiously, curiously perceiving her wife gazing out the glass panelled windows into the night sky.

"Just stargazing." The blonde smiled idyllically, staring at the velvety, midnight-blue heavens, adorned with millions of twinkling stars shining lustrously. "I find it so peaceful and calming."

The younger female focused her attention on the shimmering - full - moon, a blissful white combined with taints of a bright grey. It owned the sky. Glowing observantly and contently. Engulfed in harmless hallucinations, she wondered if the ancient myths were true; the moon tasting of cheese, an unidentified species of living creature who had made the distant feature their home, and the rhyme of hey diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumps over the moon. It was fake rubbish, she knew it was. But it was her inner child heart becoming present. These were legends that their child, if the IVF was successful, would one day learn.

"Did you see that?!" Christine gasped, interrupting her wife's trance.

"See what?" Nikki narrowed her gaze, scrutinising the fraction of sky that the headmistress concentrated upon. She couldn't see anything that was special or exceptionally appealing. But listened curiously, interested.

"The shooting star." The blonde pulled the thick, good quality curtains across the window, trapping the night and dusk outside of the cosy bedroom. She then padded across the wooden floor and the fluffy rug and joined her wife in the bed.

"Did you make a wish?"

Christine nodded, "Of course."

With a spirited yet mischievous grin, the brunette responded, "What did you wish for?" Her fingertips trailed up the bare skin of her best friend's arm, a sweet expression visible in her bubbling orbs.

She laughed tenderly, tapping Nikki on the tip of her nose playfully, "If I tell you it won't come true."

Nikki pouted, tugging the duvet further as she snuggled into her lover, seeking all the warmth she could acquire. Despite it being late April - nearly May - to her the nights still seemed as chilly as they were in the midst of winter. She tactfully - incredibly sneakily - positioned her icy feet on Christine's warm legs to thaw. "What?" She puckered innocently when the head teacher jumped and swore loudly.

Christine grimaced with clenched teeth and enveloped her wife into her embrace, holding her tight. "It's just as well I love you. Not just anybody get's away with sticking their freezing feet on me!"

The English teacher smirked, "I love you too." She tentatively rested her head on the blonde's chest, nestling closer.

The older woman raked her fingers gently through her wife's sleek bob, "You're rather snuggly tonight." She commented gracefully; factually. Although she wasn't complaining. She was never usually this cuddly, it was a pleasant change that she was willing to savour.

Nikki burrowed her face into Christine's stomach, concealing her cheeks that had flushed a faint crimson. "Shut up." She murmured feebly. She was embarrassed at how absurdly soppy she was currently being. Soppy was never a word that was associated with her. Never. But it was precisely appropriate at the moment. Accurate.

"I never thought I'd be able to call Sargent Boston soppy." The blonde teased, brushing a lock of chestnut-coloured hair away from her wife's prominent jawline, revealing part of her unblemished contours.

"Christineee." She whined, loathing being tormented over something so mushy and sentimental. It wasn't even her fault. She couldn't control her emotions. And that was what made it a whole lot worse. She had noticeable reactions to the hormonal injections, fluctuating mood swings. Christine was appreciative of this though, but much preferred her wife's snuggly and sweet moods to her grumpy and irritable ones. In some respects, she was glad that she wasn't going to try carrying the baby - the idea of injecting herself repeatedly daily made her shudder..

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Nikki inquired inquisitively as she studied the housing estate Christine was navigating her way through, "Or should I say where are we?" She rephrased her question as her wife parked outside a large, detached house, privately owned. She didn't recognise the address, clueless to who lived their and perplexed to why they were even there.<p>

"You'll see." The blonde smiled as she emerged from the vehicle, refusing to reveal any secrets about the surprise she had arranged for the younger woman. "Come on, everything will soon be explained."

Nikki huffed and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut and followed her lover to the door, impatiently awaiting an explanation. Christine briefly flashed a reassuringly smile before knocking on the door. She greeted the female who evidently lived at the house and they were shown into a spacious lounge where in the corner was a cluster of tiny kittens huddled together in a basket with a blanket.

"When I first implied that our home was too quiet, you suggested that we got a cat or a dog originally...so I thought that we could get a kitten because it would still be okay when we finally have a baby because cats are relatively independent and it'll liven the house up in the mean time." Christine smiled as she enlightened her partner into her thoughts.

A joyful grin danced across the brunette's lips, "I love that idea!" She beamed, ecstatic at having a distraction from trying for a baby. A baby that she still wasn't keen on having. The little kitten would be something positive for her.

"They are all twelve weeks old and have had their first vaccinations, so you can choose one and we can take him or her home today."

"But we haven't got any stuff in preparation? Like a cat basket, food, toys..." The former army captain frowned. She preferred to be prepared, especially for something like this.

A friendly conceited smirk was plastered on Christine's face, "Don't worry, we have all the essentials at home. I've already bought them, they are just hidden because  
>I wanted this to be a surprise. Now go pick a kitten!"<p>

She zealously tossed her arms around her wife and kissed her zealously, "I love you." She beamed before descending to her knees gradually and looking at the bundles of fur, "They're all so cute, how can I choose just one?" She sighed sadly. She finally selected a kitten; a male tabby that appeared to be smaller than the others and slightly separated from his siblings, the sort of kitten that people wouldn't want. "This one." She announced as she held him carefully in her grasp.

"A perfect choice. I guess we had better start thinking of names for this sweet little boy." The head teacher smiled, stroking the kitten's tiny head gently.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love reading yours reviews. Hope you like this instalment, things will get more exciting in the next chapter! What did we all think of Waterloo Road's return tonight? Also thanks to the girls who gave suggestions as to what to name the kitten! :D_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 5<p>

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Christine inquired curiously as she perched on the leather sofa beside her wife.

"Not really," The brunette shook her head, gazing contently at the new addition to their household.

"Hugo?"

"No."

They repeatedly went round in circles, Nikki disagreeing with Christine's suggestions, although she wasn't actually making any of her own. Still in deep contemplation and wanting the perfect name for their first pet.

"What about Tabby?"

"We are not calling our tabby cat Tabby." Nikki stated candidly, stroking her hand over the kitten's back, "I think we're both capable of thinking of something more creative and original. I want it to be something more personal to us."

The blonde stifled a mild chuckle, "I guess you're right." She did agree with her wife, they were more imaginative than that suggestion, "What about Sergeant Boston?"

A dainty descending curve refined the former army captain's lips, "You want to name the cat after me? No, I don't think so." She shook her head and dismissed the recommendation. "I don't know, I've always wanted to own a cat named Fiddles but I think it should be something more individual and special to us."

"I like Fiddles." Christine approved and pursed her lips together momentarily, "I don't know, we both have a strong love for English so maybe something to do with that? Like Hamlet, Atticus, Lenny, Antonio, Macbeth, Romeo, or Puck."

Nikki pondered fleetingly, she quite liked the idea of naming him something related to English Literature. She was in a dilemma over what name to choose, favouring more than one. "What about Sergeant Fiddles Shakespeare? Obviously, we'll shorten it to something else to call him around the house." She wanted to include a combination of her own notions and her wife's.

The headmistress laughed shortly, "Well that's a long name for a little kitten but oddly I like. I think it suits him." She beamed, "Oh look, I think he approves." She commented as the kitten stretched as he woke, extending his tiny paw to catch Nikki's hand disapprovingly as she tickled his little, white belly.

Sergeant Fiddles Shakespeare.

"Nik, there is really no need for Fiddles to sleep in our bed." Christine frowned as she gracefully descended into their cosy bed. It wasn't a statement, more of a hint for action. A polite nudge though.

The brunette pouted, rich orbs expressing strong poignancy, "Why not? It's his first night on his own." Her hormones were still evidently all over the place, her current feelings of sentimental raw.

"What about if we bring his basket in here?" The blonde compromised, "As cute as he is, I do object to a kitten sharing our bed." She comprehended that one night could easily evolve into every night, and that if the feline learnt that he was allowed to share as a youngster, they would never be able to evict him successfully, "We'll give him a blanket to snuggle under so he will feel like he is with his siblings."

* * *

><p>Christine rolled over as she roused subsequently to muting her blaring alarm clock, elongating a slender arm to delicately wrap around her wife's waist. An instant frown suppressed her features as she learnt that the brunette wasn't next to her. Her partner's side of the bed was cold and vacant. It wasn't rare for Nikki not to be present when she woke, she often attended to go for a run in the mornings before work, but she would always leave a scribbled note on her pillow. There was nothing.<p>

The blonde inclined forward, brushing her messy, untamed hair from her face and glanced towards the cat basket, hazarding a guess that her wife would be with their kitten. She wasn't. Fiddles remained curled up fast asleep. She kicked the bedding away, freeing her limbs from the tangle of sheets and planted her feet firmly on the wooden floor, shuddering at the bitterness colliding with her warm feet.

As she padded downstairs, enfolding herself in her snug dressing gown on the way, the aroma of singing tickled her nostrils. She couldn't decide whether she found this relieving or not. It could indicate many things. The headmistress ambled to the kitchen doorway, leaning against the painted frame. A sigh of relief floated from her plump lips; Nikki was humming melodiously to the radio that reverberated the background whilst cooking breakfast.

The charred smell was self explained, the deputy head had evidently burnt something. Not that she was surprised, it wasn't the first time she had 'over cooked' something as she preferred to claim. The kitchen was in an alarming state; she hadn't though it was actually possible to create such disorder while preparing breakfast!

Nikki jarred slightly as she captured sight of Christine, startled. "How long have you been there?" She queried as she popped two slices of white bread into the toaster and pressed the leaver down, then flicking the kettle on to boil.

She shrugged faintly, "Not long."

"I couldn't sleep." The former army captain confessed, "So I was going to make you breakfast in bed but it didn't really go to plan." She chewed her lip apprehensively. She had managed to burn the porridge to the pan, then singed the contributions to a fry up. She concluded that the fry up would be the better of the two meals, or at least the more edible.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Christine smiled as she dropped teabags into two mugs and added adequate amounts of sugar, water and milk. Although after tasting the food, she concluded that breakfasts any more complicated than toast or cereal she should stick to making. Nikki's food left a charred flavour, not exactly classified as edible.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to include some of what happens in the show into this story but adapted slightly (so if you are yet to catch up on S10E1 and don't want to know what happens, then don't read this yet). Hope you like this part, it's the longest update I've wrote in ages so I hope it doesn't drag too much!_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 6<p>

Nikki had walked into the centre of chaos. The foyer was teeming with students, all clustered together in a dense bunch. They were noisy. Their chatter reverberated the school entrance. Many of the adolescents were grabbing what appeared to be strips of paper from the linoleum floor. She didn't fully realise exactly what they were rushing to collect until Darren Hughes shouted. "Oi you lot! Get off! Give that back! That money's mine!"

"Everyone settle down! I want everyone to hand that money to me!" The English teacher raised her voice, tone poised and assertive, "I want you all, except you - Darren Hughes - to go back to your classes. The show is over, for today at least." She instructed, an expression refining her features that indicated to any student that knew her, that now really wasn't a good time to test their luck.

She glared at Darren, "Get to my classroom, now." She pirouetted on her feet, hands occupied by the creased money and followed him closely, prepared incase he tried to run off. The brunette kicked her classroom door shut, and perceived the teen solemnly. "Darren, there is nearly four-hundred pounds worth of money here. Where does a school boy get that amount of cash?"

The lanky boy shrugged, head dipped down. His posture verified that he didn't really care. "Saved up to buy me Mum a present."

Nikki rolled her radiant orbs and stifled a laugh, "Like I believe that. You skipped school this morning and rock up here with a pocket full of money, where did you get it?"

"I told you, I saved it up." His anger was building, aggression that was bottle released in his voice.

"And I'm telling you, I don't believe you." She maintained a stern, calm and composed manner, harsh watch cast over him. She placed the money in her pocket and folded her arms. With nothing to say, Darren slumped down onto one of the chairs whilst the deputy head leant against her desk. "We are not leaving this room until you tell me the truth."

Darren thought for a while until he generated another excuse, "Me mum gave me some money for some new trainers." He poked his foot out from under the table, "Look!"

Again, the brunette rolled her cornflower-blue eyes. Did he really think she was that stupid? "Your mum doesn't have four pounds in her purse let alone four hundred. And that's the second lie you've told me today, are you gonna tell me anymore?"

"This is crap." The male grumbled and folded his arms.

"Yeah, it is." Nikki agreed shortly and perched on the edge of her desk, "We can sit here all day if you like, I don't really care."

Admitting defeat, he realised that Miss Boston wasn't going to give up until she learnt the truth. He was in trouble, big trouble regardless, "Alright, fine. I robbed it. From my mum's boyfriend." He mumbled.

"Darren!" She exlaimed.

"What?! I was angry, and just lifted it from his jacket." He shrugged, still not caring about the seriousness of his actions.

"Just because you are angry doesn't give you the right to go stealing money - or anything else for that matter - from people. You've just landed yourself in serious trouble."

"So? She deserves everything she gets for bringing that sleaze-ball back to our flat." The teenager wasn't feeling particularly obliging. He didn't give a damn.

"Right, get up. We're going to go see what Mrs Mulgrew has to say." Nikki ordered bluntly and walked across to the door and opened it, "Now please, Darren."

"Christine, I found Darren in the foyer with a large amount of cash; four hundred quid to be precise." Nikki informed her boss, dropping the vast, crumpled notes onto her desk, "I managed to get him to talk eventually and he confessed that he stole it from his mother's boyfriend."

The headmistress nodded, processing the information swiftly, "Right, well I'll try and phone his mother although she has never answered in the past. Thanks Nikki, I'll deal with this now." She rose to her feet subsequently to collecting the capital and walked out of her office to speak to Darren and instructed Sonya to contact his mother promptly.

"Still no answer." Sonya sighed as she placed the phone back on the holder, casting a brief glimpse at her boss. That was the fifth time she had tried.

"Well you're not gonna get an answer are you, landline got cut off months ago." The teenaged lad muttered, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched as he deliberated how he was going to escape the trouble he had instigated.

Mrs Mulgrew - Mrs Boston; she had decided to keep her previous surname for work - exhaled an exasperated sigh, "Thanks for that useful piece of information, shame you couldn't have told me it half an hour ago. Come on, let's go. We are going home to see your mum."

"I don't wanna go home Miss." He scuffed his shoe along the carpet, tone feeble and low.

"Well it's either that or I call the police." Christine folded her arms sharply, manner authoritative. Darren was in enough trouble without being uncooperative as well.

"Fine." He mumbled reluctantly.

Nothing could have prepared either of them for the devastation established at the shoddy council flat. The adolescent had attempted to obstruct the headmistress's desire to speak to Mrs Hughes by telling her that her boyfriend had gone. Christine was in no mood to accept that though, determined to be sure that his mother wasn't at the flat before she left. Upon receiving no reply when she tapped repeatedly on the bedroom door which was closed, she had entered. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, heart stopping beating for a few split seconds as she saw the corpse laid on the bed. She followed procedure and phoned an ambulance and the police before her concentration turned to Darren.

"It's my fault she's dead! He killed her! He must have! I should never have stolen that money from him! I bet he blamed her and now she's dead." Darren's emotions were in a turmoil; angry and upset dominantly. He couldn't settle, pacing the pastoral care office and waving his arms about in his vent.

"It's not your fault, Darren. The police confirmed that they are almost certain that it was a heroin overdose, although there will be a postmortem to clarify that. The school will do everything we can to help you through this, I am always here if you need anyone to talk to." She had let Darren down before, she wasn't going to do that again, especially now. The blonde had made the executive decision for him to stay at the school house for the time being. It was either that or she would have to contact social services who were frankly no use what so ever previously.

Christine had recapped the days events for her deputy, perched at her desk with her head in her hands. She sympathised deeply for Darren, he faced a long and bumpy road ahead of him. "I thought his mother was getting better! She was on a program to help her stop the drugs. Why didn't we notice that there was still an issue. Perhaps we could have prevented her from administrating the heroin overdose that ended her life."

Nikki roughly ran her tongue over her smudged lips apprehensively for a moment, contemplating what would be the most sensible, logical and effective protocol considering the awful situation that had evolved, "Don't be so hard on yourself we weren't to know and there was nothing we could have done. Look, you should stay with Darren, he's just lost his mother. I'll go to my appointment at the clinic alone, it's more important that you make sure he's okay."

"No, no, no." The headmistress shook her head sternly although confidentially torn between what was the correct decision. The adolescent's welfare was imperative but showing her support and attending the scheduled slot with her wife was also essential - after all, it was originally her idea. "Darren is with Maggie at the school house along with his mates. I'm sure he will be fine, he probably wouldn't appreciate being crowded anyway. I'll check in with Maggie later to make sure everything is okay. I need to come with you."

The brunette nodded, tension burning bitterly and cutting. She was conscious that this appointment would expose details that Christine was yet to be knowledgable of. The deputy head was mindful that it was self-inflicted and indeed her fault, but her interior emotions - emotions that she kept well concealed - were to potent to dispense with. It would generate stress and perhaps fractures in their relationship, that she was certain of. "If you're sure?" Her voice faltered faintly, tainted with anxieties.

Christine nodded, "I'm positive." She regained her equilibrium and inhaled a couple of lengthy breaths to sooth her erratic breathing. Today had sure been fuelled with adrenaline, but not for the right reasons. Clasping her fingers around her handbag, she glanced hastily at the clock that ticked innocently, "Come on, we better get going if we don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>Christine could visibly observe that her wife was perturbed as they waited in the seat area for their name to be called. She was fretful and jittery, orbs diverting around the confined room frantically as she fiddled with her fingers. "Are you okay? You seem rather...unsettled?" She prompted for answers, only able to relate and understand Nikki's nerves for their very first appointment.<p>

Nikki nodded rapidly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced at the older female and forced a - fake yet reassuring - smile, then obliging herself to regain some composure. Her thoughts were spiralling as she pondered how she was going to confess the truth to her wife when the details were revealed by the doctor.

"Nicola Boston?"

The brunette rose to her feet and interlaced hands with her wife as they walked into the designated room where Christine sat on the chair and Nikki sat on the edge of the bed, orbs flickering with fear and worry.

Following a couple of questions, the part that the former army captain was hesitant and angst-riddled of came. She knew that in moments the relatively placid ambience would disappear. She could already feel the pressure building.

The doctor checked her hormone levels, expecting to see a vast rise in the levels, or at least a significant increase. But the reading was the exact same to the reading before the brunette started the hormonal injections. This just raised suspicions, Nikki innocently twiddling her fingers against the bed.

"There hasn't been a rise in your hormone levels at all, which is extremely rare if you have had all your injections. You have had them all, haven't you, Mrs Boston?"

"What? Of course she has! Haven't you, Nik?" Christine's response was instantly, marginally infuriated at what the doctor was silently implying.

Nikki pursed her lips together apprehensively, drifting her gaze to evade either of the two females's scrutiny. Her breathing was briskly gaining speed, a nauseous feeling developing her in her stomach. Fear saturated her veins. The acidic taste rising to her mouth. She couldn't tell the truth, she physically couldn't. They were agonising memories that she wasn't convinced her wife would understand or compensate.

"Nikki?" A frown suppressed the blonde's features; perplexed. She recalled that the deputy head's mood swings hadn't been so severe and erratic lately, in fact they had been non existent. She had presumed that her wife was just adapting to them. But now she really thought about it, it all slotted together. "Did you stop the injections?"

She couldn't engage eye contact with Christine knowing that she wanted a baby. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, barely audible, and vaulted off the bed and dashed out the door. Teardrops were prickling the corners of her sparkly orbs, her entire body trembling. She sprinted into the ladies, leaning against the wall for support. She could feel her legs buckling beneath her, and she plummeted to the floor, curling up into the foetal position. Tears rolled down her cheeks hastily, strangled sobs floating from her lips. She had ruined everything.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Sorry I've taken a while to update, I've had no motivation to write for this. I hope this update is okay and up to standards as I'm a little unsure myself. Will update as soon as I can as I'm really busy at the moment. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 7<p>

Liberating herself from her perch subsequently to being constrained to her seat - temporarily paralysed - as she desperately endeavoured to digest the detail that her wife had purposely impeded her IVF treatment, she apologised to the doctor and dashed to locate Nikki. Masses of perplexed thoughts swirled around her head, coveting for answers. She just didn't understand.

Hurtling through the mechanised door, she scanned the room briskly for the brunette before darting into the restrooms. She comprehended that Nikki would have gone somewhere private to be alone, refusing to allow people to see her in such a vulnerable state. And her thoughts were correct. "Nikki," she breathed tenderly, anger fading when she perceived her internally fragmented wife. Her orbs were still wild with dismay and mystery though.

The deputy head didn't even compel to a feeble attempt of raising her head, concealing her tear saturated orbs and cheeks, puffy and red, and the irregular, muffled sobs. She was currently incapable of confronting her wife, cowardly choosing to position an invisible mask over her fears and problems. "I'm sorry," she whispered faintly.

Christine enveloped the younger woman into her embrace despite Nikki not being particularly receiving to the intimate contact. "I'm not angry with you...well perhaps a little annoyed but nothing major. I just don't really understand, I thought you wanted a baby and were happy to go through with this?"

Reluctant, the brunette finally tilted her head upwards, hazily gazing bleakly into the distance vacantly and applying her focus to the lacklustre wall. She elevated her arm and swiped away the stationary tears viciously. "I do." She couldn't decipher if she was trying to convince Christine or herself, but her tone was a stifled babble, "It's just...I don't know. It's too complicated." Everything was a turmoil twister, she couldn't think straight. It was a disorderly jumble; anxieties, fear, misery, rage, and remorse.

The older female had the experience and knowledge to not push her for an explanation directly. She needed to be diplomatic yet cautious. Tactfully prizing her from her durable shell. Her first priority was to calm her wife down though, tracing soothing circles on her back and instructing her to inhale deep and lengthy breaths. "You know you can tell me anything. But if today has taught me anything, then that is that there are gaps in our relationship." She punished herself for not noticing Nikki's desolation - although Nikki did conceal it impeccably. And had silently learnt that there was evidently a trust fault somewhere as well.

Nikki had heaved herself to her feet shakily, planting the palms of her hands flat against the marbled surface surrounding the sinks for support. She scrunched her eyes closed, pursing her lips momentarily as she shook her head forlornly, "I can't tell you." She murmured mutedly, exhaling a wretched and equally tense sigh.

"Can't or won't?" Christine regained her equilibrium, propping herself against the painted wall. She studied her wife closely, curious about the secret she seemed to be hiding. Perhaps her response had been more cutting - too cutting - than intended, but she was only wishing, maybe prying, to extract the truth from her.

She shrugged futilely, "You'd hate me." The teacher stated matter of factly, gnawing on her bottom lip. Christine merited a justification. She was just mentally rehearsing what to say, and terminating her rationalisation for as long as she could with trivial excuses.

"How can you be certain of that? Try me."

Nikki ran her tongue coarsely over her dry lips, throat suddenly becoming parched and she was unable to swallow properly. She fiddled with her fingers, impotent of looking her wife in the eye, "I...I-I have a daughter." She murmured quietly with falters.

The blonde's breath piled in the back of her throat, she hadn't been sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that confession. "A d-daughter?" She stuttered, Scottish accent thick.

The former army captain nodded, "Yeah," she clarified mutedly, some what reassured that Christine didn't appear to be too angry, more in a state of shock. Understandably. "A daughter, Eve. She's seventeen."

It was a lot to process, considerable as a bombshell. A whirlwind of questions flurried around her head. Why had Nikki never told her about this? It was something so vast to keep a secret. Was there anything else that the brunette hadn't admitted? Why wasn't Eve with her mother? "Why didn't you tell me?" She queried, bewildered.

Nikki shrugged again, fumbling over her sentence, "I didn't think it was relevant. You will never meet her. I will never see her again." She said simply, exhaling a long sigh as she raked her slender fingers through her untamed, chestnut-coloured hair.

"How do you positively know that? Did something happen? You can tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is." The headmistress encouraged, tone placid and composed. She hadn't lost her temper at the unpredicted announcement.

She sighed forlornly. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She feared Christine's reaction to her reasons, scared that she would spoil the entire of their relationship she was desperate to salvage. Shaking her head, she erased the single teardrop harshly that had leaked from her broken, glassy orbs.

"Come on, Nik. I'm not here to judge. I just want to be able to understand. She promised as she situated her hand on her wife's back, rubbing tiny, comforting circular motions.

The brunette inhaled a deep breath, "I was nineteen, stupid and foolish. I married a man - Stuart - when I hadn't known him a great deal of time, met him in the army. It didn't last long...I fell pregnant and I wanted an abortion. I wasn't ready for the responsibilities that came with a baby. But her found me in time, begged me not to. He wanted that child. We made a deal, I'd have the baby and he would raise it. I was ambitious and career orientated." She paused momentarily, staring at the floor, "I had her, and I thought I'd have that moment when your baby is first born and when you're just looking at her and thinking that it was all worth it. But I felt nothing. I felt empty." She mumbled. "I left the hospital without my baby, he pleaded with me to keep in contact but I made him tell her that I was dead. I thought it would be easier if I was just erased. I'm sorry."

Christine now completely cognised and appreciated the English teacher's actions and behaviour. It all made rational sense. "Nik, I wish you had told me. You should have said if you didn't want a baby, I'd have understood."

"I do want a baby, but what if it happens again? What if I don't feel anything and can't connect with the child. It's not fair on him or her." She whispered feebly, finally engaging with eye contact and falling into the older female's secure arms.

"I can't guarantee that it won't, I'm sorry. There is no magic combination that you don't know. It's up to you if you want to go through with this. If you do, we should stay positive. If it happens, then we'll face it when it does. Sometimes we have to take risks, we were all born to fly but we have to find that confidence. I'd hate for you to live regretting that you could have tried to bond with a baby again." She was being honest, that was the reality.

Nikki nodded as she compelled herself to pull herself together, "Okay, I'll do it. We are in this together." She sounded more confident and certain but there were remaining hints and wavers of panic and ambiguity.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for taking ages to update, been so busy and had writers block for this story. I probably would have wrote this on the weekend but I went to see Heather Peace live instead xD hope you like this update. :3_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 8<p>

"Happy Birthday Mrs Boston." A delicate smiled graced Nikki's features as she rolled over and propped herself up with her elbow, then inclined forward and planted a passionate kiss on her wife's lips.

The blonde groaned grumpily at being disturbed from her peaceful slumber, "What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily, refusing to open her orbs properly.

"Seven," The younger female replied softly. Containing her excitement was becoming increasingly difficult as she was bursting for Christine to discover her surprise.

With a grumble, Christine rolled over and pulled the pillow over the top of her head, "Go away, it's too early for me to get up on a weekend, and especially my birthday." She muttered, Scottish accent thick.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWWR

Piled on the wooden unit situated in the hall was an accumulation of cards and small presents that Nikki had collected from their colleagues at work. Christine collected the mass of birthday related items and perched on the sofa with them, ready to open them, whilst her wife cooked.

Simon and Sue had bought her a bottle of lavish wine. Sonya had given her an abstract pen and pencil pot for her desk. Audrey had presented a classic book. Then she had gift vouchers from some of the others, and a costly bottle of champagne from Hector, which evidently must have cost a fortune. Why he had spent so much, she wasn't entirely sure.

There was one crisp, white envelope that was blank. It wasn't addressed to anyone specifically, yet the contents were sealed. She presumed it was for her - it had been jumbled in the midst of all her birthday cards. She neatly tore open the envelope and removed the card. A surprised gasp floated from her pinky lips, breath catching in the back of her throat and her heart skipped a couple of important beats as she processed the words on the front of the card.

_'Happy Birthday Mummy.'_

A cute, little version of the tatty teddy bear was clutching a giant balloon, the sweetest smile on it's face. She flicked the card open to reveal the inside, orbs instantly fixated to the piece of paper clipped to the top. It was the results of a blood test. Nikki's blood test. It was a confirmation that her wife was pregnant. She suppressed her squeal of pure delight and leapt to her feet, dashing to the kitchen doorway where she perceived the brunette humming to the radio and dancing innocently as she pottered around the kitchen.

Her rich brown eyes were gripped to her wife's tummy; still flat and toned. She appeared no different. She was thrilled, joy saturated her veins. Nikki was having a baby. They were having a baby. A tiny little baby.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde beamed, a cheesy smile refining her features.

Nikki jumped slightly with a start, cheeks flushing a rosy shade of red in embarrassment of being witnessed dancing around the room to the tacky music reverberating from the radio. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" She grinned gleefully, contours radiating with a subtle, natural glow.

"Well it certainly was that, and it was definitely the best present I received today." She zealously tossed her arms around her lover, enveloping her into her warm embrace and crashing her own lips against Nikki's lips. "I can't believe we are having a baby!" She tenderly rested her hand on her wife's stomach.

"I know," The brunette whispered, lips millimetres away from Christine's, "The food is ready, I'll just dish it up and then I'll come into the lounge." She pulled away from the older woman, diverting her attention back to her cooking that appeared to be going relatively well. At least what was visible to Christine anyway.

Nikki entered the lounge with the food and flopped down beside the blonde on the couch, cornflower-blue orbs scanning the array of presents scattered over the coffee table, "Who bought the bottle of champagne?" She inquired curiously subsequently to noting the brand.

"Hector."

The former army captain frowned, "Hector?" She almost choked on her mouthful, perplexed as to why he had given such an expensive and exquisite gift, "That was generous of him."

"I know," Christine nodded, "Er Nik, isn't trifle supposed to have clear, defined layers?" She glanced at the dessert that was placed on the table, a mixture of ingredients that had blended together. Even the strawberries had submerged.

With a shrug, she stifled a laugh, "Probably, I don't know."

Christine rolled her orbs and shook her head with a laugh, "You're supposed to let each layer set before adding the next. I'll teach our child to make a proper trifle."

Nikki pouted, "It's the thought that counts." She argued.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so there is just one last announcement for today's staff briefing. Myself and Nikki both have something we would like to tell you all." Christine addressed the staffroom, interlacing hands with Nikki, able to detect that she was apprehensive about their notice, anxious of reactions. It was daunting for everyone to be informed as it was something rather personal to the pair but they had both agreed that people needed to know. It would prevent any gossip in coming months as well.<p>

Glancing at her deputy head who nodded thinly, eyes flickering with tension, the blonde squeezed her head reassuringly and soothingly before checking she had everyones attention, "Nikki...well we...we are expecting our first child."

The response was diverse; congratulations and then some adults just starred in shock, utterly speechless. Hector bowed his head, expressionless. "Right that's it for today, I'll let you all get off to your lessons. Try and have a good day." She dismissed her colleagues before ensuring Nikki was okay and departed to her office.

Nikki exited the staffroom and treaded down the corridor, petite heels of her famous ankle boots clunking against the cheap, linoleum floor. She paused in her steps when she heard Sue speak, trying to capture her attention. "Congratulations." The redhead smiled as her heels clicked against the floor.

"Thanks." She replied sincerely, raking her fingers through her hair and shoving them in the pockets of her smart jeans.

"You're so lucky! I want a baby, but Simon doesn't." The science teacher sighed forlornly, "It must be great having a little life growing inside of you!"

Sue's high pitched tone irritated Nikki, "Yeah, it is I guess." She wasn't comfortable in the younger female's company, "Maybe he's not ready for kids yet, it is a big commitment."

The redhead shrugged, "Anyway, are you sure you should be going on the resilience camp in a few weeks? Like, is it really practical?" She was patronising.

The brunette frowned, "Yes, I'm sure. Look Sue, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need or want any special treatment. I'm perfectly capable of going on the resilience camp without there being any risk." She hissed and peered at her watch, "I have a class to go to."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I think I'm going to use some like 'mini ideas' in this fic now at different stages of Nikki's pregnancy, so for the next few chapters I'm going to loosely follow the resilience camp storyline :) hope you like this update!_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 9<p>

"That is totally ingenious." Nikki laughed with spirit, shaking her head as she recalled Dynasty Barry's methods of rustling alcohol on the resilience camp.

The headmistress was correspondingly impressed with their unique approach, "Let's just hope no one else has any hidden in anymore _strange_ places."

The brunette cringed, "Uh - don't!"

"It should be me going instead, not you." Christine had been adamant of that detail ever since she had been informed of her wife's pregnancy, but had aversely agreed with she refused to stay behind.

"I'll be fine, Christine. Stop worrying. You have a school to run, I dread to think what could occur if you left George in command. And someone needs to look after Fiddles." She suppressed a chuckle and peered at her watch; she really needed to return to the coach, everyone would be delayed because of her. But she wanted to savour these last moments with her wife before being parted from her.

The blonde nodded and pecked the former army captain's lips tenderly, "Just look after yourself, and baby. I want to know if anything happens." She stroked Nikki's silky cheek with the pad of her thumb fondly.

"You'd better be thinking of me, I have to spend four days in the wilderness with Gabriella, Dynasty, Kacey, Darren, Lisa and Shaznay. All they ever do is bicker relentlessly! And I have the loved up couple, Sonya and bloody Hector for company." Nikki complained forlornly as she pulled her sleek, chestnut-coloured hair into a tiny bobble. It was going to be a long four days, that was certain.

"I will, and that's four days for me without you." Christine loathed even thinking about it, "Be careful, okay?"

The former army sergeant nodded, "I will." She pivoted and ambled out of the female restroom, "I'll see you at the end of the week."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to help you set up camp? Why can't you take Sue or Sonya?" Nikki wasn't zealous about being elected to help pitch tents and arrange everything for the others arrival, much more content at the prospect of locating her way through the Scottish countryside.<p>

"Because they won't be as helpful as you." Hector stated smugly as he continued to hand out the map and compass sets to the students as the former army captain sighed exasperatedly. "Cheer up, Nik. It's supposed to be fun."

"Right guys, we'll see you back at camp! Mine and Miss Boston's mobile numbers are on the back should you get into difficulty! Off you go!"

"Good luck everyone!" Nikki encouraged before reluctantly climbing back onto the bus with Hector.

Disembarking at the designated location that she had been chosen to create camp, Hector disappeared to collect fire wood and construct the camp fire whilst Nikki began assembling some of the smaller tents. Despite Simon's covet for the absent use of help resources, the PE teacher lit the fire with a lighter, perceiving as the developing flames of vibrant yellows, dinged oranges and hearty reds tackled the fresh logs and rose from the ground.

Perching down on the ground beside Nikki, he grasped a peg and lined it up precisely ready to thump into the ground, "So, what's it like with Christine?" He endeavoured casually, focused on making sure the rope was pulled tight to support the tent structure.

"Hector." Nikki grimaced, cringing at the question that really wasn't necessary. She smacked the block hammer onto the peg, securing it into the ground and then passed it to him once she was finished with it and regained her equilibrium as she moved to prepare the bush shower.

"No, I mean like being the happy couple and that. You're young and married, and expecting a kid. It must be a big deal." He was prying and the brunette comprehended that but figured she had no choice but to go with it for now.

"Not really," She shrugged, "Everything has always been a joint decision and we feel that we are ready." That was the truth.

"But all the commitment and everything...planning your future together, growing old, raising and supporting a kid. Don't you get bored with the same person." Hector didn't appreciate the value of loyalty and devotion, the joy that Nikki felt every single time she captured sight of her stunning, wedding ring, and rousing every morning next to that one person that could always make her smile and boost her mood even on the most darkest days.

"No." The female frowned, reply sharp and cutting, "What's the matter? Is it all too heavy duty for you?" She puckered her brow as she deposited the plastic sheet beneath the shower.

"A bit, yeah." He nodded, arms crossed across his chest as he admired Nikki; her beautiful figure, curves and arcs perfectly maintained. His type of girl.

Nikki scoffed and rolled her cornflower-blue orbs radically, "It's just as well it's me then, and not you." She glanced upwards at the wild shower, "Right, we've finished." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Do you think it's too high?" The male peered up at the rope, deliberating whether it was too high and should be lowered to accommodate for the vertically challenged students.

"Nope!" The brunette exclaimed and promptly vaulted into the air and seized the rope, resulting in the icy contents of the bucket tipping out and cascading over the PE teacher; glacial water fountained in a tumbling gush. She observed silently before erupting into merry laughter and doubled over for her entertainment at Hector's expense.

Hector jolted at the initial contact, shuddering uncontrollably, "What was that for?!" He glowered, shaking marginally to discard excess water, "Oh, I get it." He smirked, "You just want to see me with my kit off!" He deduced and happily removed his sodden resilience camp t-shirt, far too self proud and confident with his body.

Nikki tilted her head to one side, battling to restrict her giggles. She gnawed her bottom lip subconsciously, "Mr Reid...you're so _sexy_!"

He seemed pleased with that response, grinning like an idiot without a hint of self-consciousness at the remark, "Really?" He was hopeful; _really_ hopeful.

"No!" She laughed and pivoted around, padding back towards the camp fire to start some sausages cooking in hope that the aroma in the atmosphere may lure the kids in the correct direction.

Hector grumbled as he squeezed the water from his shirt. Perhaps this wasn't going to be quite as easy as he had originally anticipated and hoped. He could play games, but it appeared that she could also. Before following Nikki, he chose to switch his phone off, truly believing that he was going to get somewhere.

The no nonsense teacher teacher rolled her eyes as Hector reappeared, scoffing at the detail he contently paraded around topless and completely modest, "Surely you have another shirt you can put on?" The view wasn't pretty, her stomach churned.

He shrugged, "I'm not cold." He basked nature's temperature gladly, "So, have you even been with any blokes before?" He was curious, desiring to learn more facts as to whether who would be able to succeed in winning the former army captain's heart.

"Excuse me?" The deputy head was repelled at his personal questions, equally irritated, "Hector, that is non of your business." She said sincerely in a moderately raised tone; a ominous warning. She paced towards his tent and descended to the ground and started rummaging through his rucksack.

"What are you doing?" He followed towards the recently pitched tent, watching as she hunted through his possessions.

"Finding you another shirt to put on before the others get here." The brunette explained, her lips parted as she scoffed mutedly, unimpressed and disappointed at what she had just discovered, "Didn't you confiscated this from Harley Taylor this morning?" She revealed the bottle of cheap scotch.

Nodding, he confirmed Nikki's suspicions, "You never know when you might need it. Do you fancy some now? To warm us up." He offered optimistically and grasped the glass bottle from her.

"I thought you weren't cold." She rose to her feet, serious expression consuming her features. Bringing alcohol on a school trip was totally unprofessional and bluntly obtuse. She wished not to be a part of it as the consequences if caught would be serious - and she wasn't alacritous to risk harming her developing child.

"I'm getting frost bite off your look." He retorted with an innocent smirk, "So, fancy a quick one?" Hector's eyes darted around before fixated back on the brunette in front of him, a smug smirk smothered on his face as he clutched the bottle of whiskey in one hand.

Her response was feeble, vulnerability was displaying faintly as her discomfort of being alone with the PE teacher climaxed, "What?" She had sharply pirouetted around, staring vacantly at the male, perplexed.

"A drink." He was still grinning naively, gesturing to the alcoholic beverage, "Why? What do you think I meant?" His tone was suggestive and seductive attempts weren't having the desired impact, orbs leery craftily.

"We both know exactly what meant and were trying to imply." Nikki stated matter-of-factly, teeth gritted together as she folded her arms austerely, frankly bored of his company and juvenile flirting, "And you know very well that I won't touch a drop of that stuff at the moment, anyway."

"Which is why the other option is better. No one would find out, Nik. I mean, it's not like there is the risk of me knocking you up. It would be our secret."

An expression of repulsion refined the brunette's features as she shook her head disapprovingly, "Hector, I don't even like you. And I'm married. You really are disillusioned if you think I would ever be attracted to you, so just drop it. Please." She shifted to go check on the sausages sizzling on the man-made fire but was paused in her tracks when Hector grasped her arm, pulling her closer to his embrace.

"Don't be like this, Nikki. Why can't you just see it?" He was becoming increasingly frustrated that his feelings were not mutual. That was always the case with whoever he fell for. He was desperate. He raised his hand, fingers trailing the smooth skin of Nikki's face as his lips inched closer.

The English teacher flinched back and scowled angrily as she released herself from his grip, "Piss off, Hector." She hissed significantly and hurried back to the camp fire where she was greeted by a cluster of teens who had successfully navigated their way to the camp, "You made it! Well done guys." She praised as positively as she could manage, still reeling from Hector's actions, "And you're first back, so the luxury tent is all yours! Help yourselves to the sausages, they should be cooked now." She forced a smile as the adolescents cheered.

Simon, Sue and Sonya trailed into the camp at least forty-five minutes later, muttering expletives beneath their breath when they learnt that they weren't going to occupy the luxury tent that was complete with it's very own bush shower.

"What took ya so long Sir?!" Kacey shouted as her friends sniggered at their teachers delayed arrival.

"Right, is everyone here?" Nikki requested, mentally counting heads to ensure that all the students had all safely arrived, but she frowned when she realised that she continued to count one short every time, "Someone's missing." She informed Simon as she scanned the teens, searching for the missing face, "It's Gabby." She had thought that the girls were unusually quiet; it was too good to be true that they were actually getting along with each other, "Guys, listen up. Has anyone seen Gabriella?!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I hope this update is okay and up to standard as I'm not so sure myself - I've rewrote this a few times and yeah. If you have a few moments, I'd really appreciate it if you, left a review. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

><p>Born To Fly - Part 10<p>

"Gabriella!"

The teachers and students had divided into two groups and were trekking through the Scottish countryside, hunting for the affluent blonde. Dusk was rapidly approaching, it was now a race against time to locate the adolescent before night fall really set in.

"Look! There she is!" The recently qualified science teacher exclaimed as she gestured into the direction of where she had spotted the wealthy teen subsequently to perceiving the muffled shrieks.

Everyones eyes followed to where Sue was pointing, frowns of perplexity refining all of their features simultaneously as they observed their superior - arrogant - classmate squeal in terror, marooned in the centre of a murky loch in a rowing boat. Some of the kids erupted into laughter at how stupid Gabriella appeared, whilst the former army captain's expression amplified in horror as she continued to run towards the waters edge.

"Why's she in a boat?!" Kacey puckered her brow in confusion as she halted in her pace and observed the entire situation.

"I have no idea." Nikki shrugged, equally baffled by everything. She glanced momentarily at the red head who now paused to her side, "One of us is going to have to go in and get her." She added a look that hinted that she desired for Sue to be the one that dived into the icy water, confidentially concerned for the well being of her unborn child if she was the one to enter. The cold would evidently be a shock to her system and she was reluctant to allow unnecessary pressure on her body.

"What sort of a bimbo goes in a boat and loses her oars!" Dynasty scoffed and crossed her arms dramatically as she saw one of the wooden oars floating near the surface by the lake bank.

Sue scowled and screwed her nose up in disgust, "Well don't look at me, there is absolutely no way that I am getting in there." She stepped back, "It's filthy in there and there's loads of algae plant stuff growing too! It's just gross."

"Help me! Help me! Please help me!" Gabriella's strangled cries were erratic as she waved her arms desperately to attract attention to herself. A suppressed scream escaped her glossy lips in the midst of her sobs as she clutched the edge of the old, rotted boat sway dangerously.

The brunette rolled her cornflower-blue orbs, "Fine, I'll go." She hissed as she swiftly removed her jacket and deposited it onto the long grass, "Phone Simon or Hector." She instructed before she plunged skilfully into muddy mere, emerging a few metres away after recovering from the initial reaction as the glacial water temperatures contacted with her skin and beginning to swim fiercely.

"That was a well good dive, Miss!" Kacey complimented with a cheer.

"Gabriella, just stay still." Nikki requested, breathing heavy, as she heaved herself up and grasped the edge of the boat, wanting a moment to catch her breath and allow her heart beat to regulate.

The posh blonde refused to comply, springing around clumsily with high pitched squeals and causing the rowing boat to rock violently until it finally inverted into the loch. They both materialised from beneath the water, the English teacher grasping hold of the Wark's offspring and starting to swim back to the shore.

"Are you okay?" Nikki descended to her knees and brushed her drenched hair from her face, then rubbing Gabriella's back as the girl coughed and spluttered over the pond water she had ingested.

"Gobby looks like a drowned rat!" Darren exclaimed with laughter, causing amusement to his cluster of friends.

"Darren, shut up!" Simon scowled bluntly, then diverting his attention back to Gabriella and his colleague.

The affluent teen slowly nodded and hauled herself to her feet, clenching the former army sergeants dry jacket that had just been enveloped around her shoulders for some warmth. She glared at her fellow students who were enjoying her humiliation before dipping her head and walking with Sue and Simon back to the base camp.

"What about you, Nik? Are you okay?" Upon hearing Hector's irritating voice, the brunette raised her head from where she had been gazing vacantly at the ground, wiping the beads of water that rolled down her face from her soaked locks away, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone, Hector. Go back to camp, I'll come in a moment." Her tone was hostile and bitter towards the PE teacher, still angry at earlier events.

"Okay, I'm going." He held his hands up in defence, a smug smirk remained plastered across his face, "But please, take my jacket. You're freezing. I wouldn't want you to risk catching a cold anymore than you already have." Her shivers were extremely noticeable.

Christine's wife rose to her feet abruptly, "What part of I said I was fine and leave me alone didn't you understand?" She snapped harshly and paced away. Once out of sight from Hector, and anybody else, she grasped her phone from her pocket and dialled Christine's number; she had promised to report if anything happened.

* * *

><p>"Nikki, a word please." Fury laced Simon's tone, gaze narrowed and fixated on the brunette who was perched on the edge of one of the make shift log seats, nursing a milky hot chocolate as she relished the heat source from the sizzling fire in attempt to raise her body temperature and obstruct the violent shudders.<p>

Reluctantly, the deputy head regained her equilibrium and followed Simon away from the others. Her orbs flickered nervously as she raked her fingers through her damp, chestnut-coloured hair, "Simon?" She pursed her lips together momentarily, already suspecting what the topic of this conversation was going to be.

He crossed his arms, visibly agitated, "Why did you phone Christine?" He demanded to know the reasons behind the phone call that Nikki had secretly made behind his back.

Exhaling a deep sigh, she then responded, "She needed to know." She stated bluntly, not in the mood for this discussion and his opinions on her actions.

Simon scoffed, "Technically yes, but in reality no. And if anyone was going to tell her then it should have been me! You undermined me." He huffed juvenilely, "But I hope you're happy now, because she has cancelled the resilience camp and has commanded that we pack up camp and return to school!"

Nikki's mouth parted marginally, faltering over her reply, "Simon...you know that was never my intention. I wouldn't do that to the kids." Her voice was a feeble whisper yet slurred with defence.

The PE teacher strolled over when her overheard the tense chat transpiring between his colleagues and detecting that his crush was stressed with the whole situation, "What's going on?"

"Nikki called Christine behind my back and told her about the incident with Gabriella. She has ordered that we call off the entire camp, pack up and get back to school as soon as possible." Simon ranted, sulking grumpily about having to inform the kids who had been so excited for weeks about this camp.

"Oh, well I'm sure she was only doing what she thought was right. And Christine's probably right, Gabriella should be checked over really." Hector shrugged, conceitedly irritating the brunette by protecting her against the other deputy head and leader of the resilience initiative.

The female shot daggers at Hector after Simon wondered off back to the group, "I don't need you to fight my battles, I'm perfectly capable myself." She retorted austerely, "Did Gabby phone you?" She inquired candidly, wanting to know if the problems that had occurred could have been prevented. Although, now the prospect of returning to a heated and cosy home tonight sounded like bliss. She was freezing. And she could escape Hector's _un_charming company.

"No! No, she didn't." He lied convincingly, "I asked her and she told me that she lost her phone, therefore couldn't phone for help." He explained. It was half true; Gabriella had claimed to have lost her phone, but she had tried to call a couple of times prior.

Nikki nodded and treaded across to the others who were all moaning about having to leave and return to school. "This is all your fault!" Kacey yelled at the posh adolescent. "Why do you have to ruin everything!" Darren added. "It's alright for you, you have a nice house and can afford to go away whenever you like. For some of us this is the only chance we'll get of a holiday!" Rhiannon sighed. "You'll pay for this." Dynasty warned.

"Girls, it was no ones fault. Stop sniping at each others throats and get on with whatever Mr Lowsley has told you to dismantle." Nikki's attitude was assertive, the students gathered that now wasn't a good time to try and push their luck. But they were certain of one thing; Gabriella was going to pay for this.


End file.
